


I'm sorry

by Fallen_Ikarus



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ikarus/pseuds/Fallen_Ikarus
Summary: ''I think you take me for granted...''Small one-shot based on Klaus and MC, where Klaus is too busy with his work to notice MC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at writing, so if you don't wanna read this... just don't.  
> Also I like to space my work out a lot so.....yeah.
> 
> (I'm trying to improve, OK? My English teacher just came back from the dead after 3 months or something.)

SCARLETT'S POV:

It didn't have to be this way. We were fine a couple of weeks ago. I guess he was just overwhelmed with his work, he is Klaus after all.

I stood outside the familiar door, tracing my trembling hand over the simple design. I knew what was going to happen. It happened a lot nowadays...

I stood there for what seemed like forever before I gathered the courage to open the door. I shut the door and sat on the sofa and put my bag beside me. I sighed loudly. No reaction. I sighed louder. Nothing.

''Klaus?'' I spoke quietly, trying not to let my emotions control my mind. Of course he didn't notice me, he's to preoccupied.. I'm slightly concerned about him, he looks like he hasn't slept for days.

''KLAUS?'' I yelled, my thoughts becoming angry.

''Scarlett? When did you come in?'' He asked, slightly weary.

''I've been coming in for the past two weeks and you haven't realised!'' I raised my arms in exasperation.

''I'm sorry. Randy's been gone for three weeks and I'm stuck taking care of his work as well! It's not helping that he barely did any of his work before that and I'm stuck taking care of that first.''

''I think you take me for granted...'' I couldn't meet his eyes, my body began to tremble, my lips quivering. My eyes felt as though they were on the verge of tears. I faced downwards instead.

''Scarlett...''

''I-I'm just going to leave..'' I grabbed my bag and began walking.

''Scarlett?'' I turned around and faced him, his eyes were sad, tired and didn't seem very... Klaus-like. ''I love you, you do know that, right?''

''Yeah, I know.'' I paused for a second before heaving a sigh. ''Klaus I think you need to get your priorities straight.''

____________________________________

I asked Headmaster Randolph for a few weeks off due to personal reasons, he didn't seem to mind at all. Instead he told me that I looked like I needed a break.

I stayed in my cottage in Reitz, I began to study by myself. My light magic was improving, slightly. I received no message from anyone apart from the occasional letters from my friends. Klaus didn't really bother to write to me...

It pained me to think about him but I stand by what I told him.

____________________________________  
NO ONE'S POV:

''I seriously can't believe you would do that! She was like, the best thing that happened to you!'' Elias yelled at his older brother, not bothering to stop and listen to him. ''She thinks you don't care Klaus, I don't blame her! Didn't she tell you to get your priorities straight? Yet you're still sitting here doing your damn work!''

Klaus glared at his brother who seemed to have the confidence to yell at him. He was slightly proud.

''First of all, are you done?'' He only received a firm nod from Elias who wasn't wavering at all. ''OK... Wait, how do you know that she thinks that?''

''It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out!'' He snapped but then sighed. ''She's been sending us all letters for the past month or something and she's told me how she feels. She told me about your small argument. It funny, you know. It's like the butterfly effect. Something small happened and the effect results in the fact that you could lose her.'' Elias just shrugged, he wasn't one to get involved in his brothers personal line but someone needed to snap him out of it.

''She's currently staying at her cottage in Reitz. I'd act quick if I were you, you might lose her brother.'' Elias said before leaving.

''How right you are Elias..''

___________________________________

That little conversation with Elias resulted in Klaus outside of Scarlett's cottage, aruenaristies in hand. He knocked on her door.

''Klaus?'' She said when she opened the door. Her brown hair had grown slightly and her pink eyes seemed sad.

''Yes, it's me. No, it's not a damn dream!'' He handed her the flowers and raised his hand telling her to let him speak. ''I got my priorities set Scarlett. I realise what happened was my fault. I didn't note how you would feel. He paused for a second. '' I don't think I can live without you Scarlett, I wouldn't function properly I suppose. When you left Elias had knocked some sense into me, he told me that I could lose you forever. And just the thought of that is too scary to me.''

He kissed her hand, ''I love you Scarlett..''

She really began to cry this time. ''I love you too, you big dork!'' She teased.

''I want you by my side again Scarlett.'' He stated sadly.

''And I'd be more than happy for that too happen!'' She smiled before being wrapped in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew I'm done! How was that?


End file.
